Understanding
by Semiramis Tomaniki
Summary: On a double date with Hikami Itaru and Onada Chiyomi, Saeki Teru realizes something important.


AN: I don't own Tokimeki Memorial, the characters, or the heroine (which is technically the player, so you guys own yourselves) ^_^ This suddenly came to me while I was watching a line of sight at work, and thinking about Tokimeki Memorial and was trying to activate Rival Mode with Onada because no matter what I do, as soon as I activate Hikami's presence, she pops up too. You can meet Chris, Shiba, and Hari without meeting their girlfriends, but Onada is persistent!

* * *

"I'd like to ride the go-kart with Hikami-kun." The enthusiastic comment caught Teru by surprise. The red-haired girl was beaming at the student council president. He tried to quell the annoyance that sprung up, and a glance at Onada told him he wasn't the only one who felt that way. Still, he doubted she had any particularly malicious intentions. She couldn't be scheming to get close to him. After all, she rode the merry-go-round with Onada, and the jet coaster with him.

She was likely just playing fair.

Even so, there was no missing the sudden light in Hikami's eyes, the blush that blossomed on his cheeks, or the excitement in his voice.

Teru wanted to deck him.

Which was interesting because he normally wasn't the type to get into fist fights, especially when it would jeopardize Sangosho for him, the occasional signature Saeki Teru Chop aside.

Himaki led the way, and whether it was that he didn't have the guts or some primal self-preservation instinct warning him about Teru's potential for violence, he refrained from taking her by the hand to the go-kart station.

And whether it was gratitude or pity, he did not know. Something compelled him to offer his arm to the clearly-despondent-but-trying-to-hide-it-and-failing-miserably Onada.

"Hikami-kun…doesn't he seem different to you?" she murmured softly, taking his hand for all that her attention was elsewhere. He followed her gaze to the teal-haired boy, holding the door for the redhead. As if they were getting into the car for a date. They were both smiling, chatting animatedly, and Hikami made some comment that made her laugh and slip into the passenger's side.

Yeah, something was different.

"No, not really. Isn't he usually hyper anyway?" She cut him with a sharp look. Well, wasn't it true? Who else but Hikami would be up at ungodly hours of the morning, demanding names, class numbers and years and whatnot from late comers, greeting students good morning, and speedily walking down the hall for morning patrol? He led Onada to their go-kart, wishing she would drop the subject.

"Don't pretend you don't see it. He's always been enthusiastic, but right now… right now, he's…" she trailed off. They both watched as Hikami slid into the driver's side, buckled himself in, and reached over to test her seatbelt. She smiled at him, and made some comment that had Hikami looking flustered again. "She's good for him." Onada finally added, defeat evident in her voice.

Teru caught himself about to grind his teeth, and settled for biting the inside of his cheek instead. Onada was watching him now, blue eyes intense.

She didn't have to say it, but he got the feeling she knew what he was thinking.

Teru got into the driver's side, buckled in, and automatically told her to do the same. Then, as soon as the green light flashed, he slammed the accelerator. Onada jumped slightly, and in the periphery, he noticed her hang on to the bottom of the seats, knuckles white, and give him a nervous glance.

Nonetheless, most – if not all- of his attention was on the red go-kart in front of him, maintaining a fair gap, maybe even expanding that distance altogether. Hikami wove smoothly, effortlessly through the curves as if driving a Maserati instead of a measly go-kart.

Damn, this wasn't fair. Hikami easily bested him on an academic level, although he wasn't nearly as well-rounded as Teru. Wasn't as popular as him either, although the Hikami Itaru following was steadily growing, encompassing both the male and female population of the school, both sides thrilled with the changes the ever-rule-abiding Hikami implemented.

"Saeki! Stop!" Onada shrieked, and Teru looked up, and spotted a red light. Slammed the brakes hard enough to pitch Onada and he forward in their seats. Onada righted herself, and scowled at him. What could he do now? He gave her a sheepish grin. She huffed and hurried out of the go-kart. Teru followed suit, taking his time. He noticed Hikami looking at him, shaking his head. 'Amateur', his eyes seemed to say. He moved his attention to the wide-eyed redhead. Hikami helped her out of the car and she rushed to Teru's side.

"Saeki-kun, what happened? Are you okay?" She touched his sleeve lightly, eyes darkened with concern.

"Nothing. Nothing, I just spaced out a little." He patted her hand, smiling at her.

"Are you sure?"

"That was quite careless of you, Saeki-san." Itaru was clearly in lecture mode.

"Hikami-san, could you check on Onada-san?" The request was polite, but both the drop of her more amiable name for him and the firmness in her voice said better than words that she would tolerate no argument.

Teru fought the urge to grin as Hikami, clearly unhappy, nodded stiffly, before going to find Onada. The red-head looked at Teru, reached up and tucked a stray hair behind his ear. She was quiet for a few moments, and he realized she was trying to decide how much to push the issue. "I don't know what happened," she hesitated a little, "You can tell me if you like, but I get the feeling you don't really want to."

"Look, I just spaced out." Her expression held obvious disbelief. "Something Onada-san said got me thinking, and I couldn't stop."

"Why? What was it about?"

Well, he certainly wasn't going to tell her that he felt paranoid and angry at how close she and Hikami seemed to be. Or that he'd been trying to gauge how he measured against the teal-haired boy (even though Teru was clearly the better catch). He muttered something under his breath.

"…Eh? What are you talking about?" He smiled down at her, strangely at ease with his answer. 'Boy, does she look confused.'

"don't worry about it. Forget I said anything. Let's go check on Onada-san." He held his hand out to her, and although she still gave him a confused look, she dropped the subject and followed him. Onada was standing by a vendor stall, enjoying a strawberry snow cone, looking a great deal happier than when he last saw her. Probably because Hikami stood beside her, eating a blue-colored snow cone. He narrowed his eyes at Teru, but didn't say a word.

"Chiyomi-chan, are you okay?" she asked, running over to giver her friend a hug.

"Yes. Hikami-kun bought me a snow cone!" Hikami smiled at the purple-haired girl fondly.

"It's a given that I would do this. Snow cones are a fun, relaxing treat during the heat of the summer. Or in periods of intense stress." Teru felt the sudden urge to give him a chop.

"Wow, it's starting to get kind of dark." Chiyomi pointed out.

Her friend smiled at her. "You're right. But the night parade is starting soon. Do you guys want to wait for it?" nods all around, and they walked to find a good spot to watch. Teru maneuvered his way to walk next to Onada. Hikami was left by –her- side, but this was a temporary settlement, and there was something he had to say.

"Look, I'm sorry I was careless." Teru pitched his voice lower, softer so only the purple-haired girl would hear. Onada glared at him, and he decided it was more likely because Hikami now had a certain someone's full attention. "What I really want to say is I'm not going to give up." He looked up at the smiling pair, at Hikami's bright expression. "I don't care how many go-kart rides they take together, or afternoon student council sessions." _I've waited ten years, waited for a girl who vanished after one beautiful sunset, who suddenly came back to my life with no memory of who I am. But still… _

He met Onada's wide-eyed stare and basked in the awe he saw in them.

"I'm not giving up."

Awe to understanding.

"Neither should you.

* * *

I hope that was an enjoyable read. ^_^ I have a third one-shot to put up, and I just have to finish the dialogue before it's done!

Nicki


End file.
